Kelakuan Gaje Di Pagi Hari
by Kutu Hitam Pemalas
Summary: Kelakuan gaje di pagi hari antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai si bocah yang baru berumur 3 tahun /Slight romance SasuSaku/


Kelakuan Gaje Di Pagi Hari

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Kelakuan Gaje di pagi hari antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sasuke .

Parody/Romance/Humor

Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar kos sahabatnya sebanyak tiga kali dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan mungil seorang bocah 3 tahuh berkulit pucat, Sai.

"Sasuke! OI SASUKE!"teriak Sakura kesal sambil mengetuk pintu kos anak bungsu Uchiha itu dengan keras hingga meyebabkan tangannya berwarna kemerah-merah unguan.

Sedangkan Sai yang masih bocah hanya menatap Sakura dengan mata bulat beriris_ onix_nya, 'Dia kuat sekali'pikir Sai ngeri sambil menggembungakan pipi_ chubby_nya.

"Huuh, ada apa sih?"tanya Sasuke ketika membuka pintu kamar kosnya yang telah disiksa oleh sahabat jidat lebarnya sendiri. Penampilannya acak-acakkan dengan kaos putih tipis hingga samar-samar lekukan tubuh_ six pack_nya terlihat dan celana boxer merah muda bergambar barby yang mampu membuat Sakura dan Sai tertawa guling-guling di depan kakamar kosnya si Uchiha satu ini.

"Hei! Hei! Berhentilah tertwa!"perintah Sasuke kesal dengan wajah yang merah merona karena malu, serasa ingin mengubur dirinya terutama wajahnya di bawah kubur nenek moyang para Uchihanya yang mungkin tengah megumpat kesal pada Sasuke karena mempermalukan Uchiha di depan gadis dan bocah 3 tahun.

"Ih, kak Cacuke (Sasuke ) malu-maluin,"ucap Sai polos dan tanpa dosa sambil memegangi perutnya yang lumayan sakit setelah ngakak guling-guling bersama kakak sepupunya.

"Hahaha ... mungkin ini bisa masuk_ trending topic_ di sekolah,"sahut Sakura dengan tawa ejeknya. Mata Sasuke memincing tajam Sakura.

"Lama-lama kau berteman dengan Ino, tak kusangka sifat menggosipnya menular padamu,"cibir Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ok, lupakan. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu juga sih. Tapi, bisa kah kau menjaga adik sepupuku Sai untuk sementara waktu?"mohon Sakura dengan_ emerald puppy eyes no jutsu_ berkhasiatnya.

"Memangnya orang tuanya kemana?"tanya Sasuke gregetan sendiri ketika menatap lekat-lekat bocah 3 tahun di hadapannya. Ayolah, Sasuke jangan katakan kalau kau pedofil. Bisa-bisa penggemarmu nangis bombay. (Sasuke : Tentu tidak! Gua gregetan karena nih anak ganteng, tapi masih gantengan gua.)Hentikan sifat narsismemu Uchiha.

"Biasa, dinas keluar kota,"jawab Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Nih anak banyak bacot, pengen gua jambakin rambutnya kaya'anya,'inner Sakura berteriak dramatis.

"Terus lu?"tanya lagi Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Gaya arogan khas Uchiha nih.

"Ke supermarket buat beli bahan perlengkapan Sai dan masak lah!"sahut Sakura makin kesal, asap-asap putih keluar dari telinga dan lubang hidungnya.

"Kenapa nggak ajak dia aja sekalian? Atau mau gua temenin pergi juga, hn?"rayu Sasuke dengan seringai iblis jahannam, sumpeh tuh wajah kaya'a preman-preman mesum yang tinggal di gang rumah mbak Orochimaru.

"Ogah ah gua ! Nanti dikirain suami istri, helloo ... kita aja masih 15 tahun!"tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Gua kan nggak bilang bakal seperti suami-istri, Saku,"balas Sasuke, wajah beserta seringai sok sexi Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

"Lu mau kaga?"tanya Sakura makin dibuat kesal.

"Ok deh, demi calon istri gua dimasa depan,"gombal Sasuke sambil mencolek-coleh dagu Sakura dan lima detik kemudian si pantat ayam lumayan mesum ini mendapatkah tendangan telak di perutnya.

Sai ? Jangan tanyakan keadaannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar menampilkan giginya yang penuh lubang karena kebiasaannya lupa menggosok gigi (sebenarnya sengaja) dan mata membulat lebar melotot menonton adegan kejahatan langsung di hadapannya.

+Skip Time+

Saat ini, bocah imut berambut hitam eboni ini tengah berada di dalam kamar kos-kosan bernuansa biru gelap, dimana-mana terpajang poster-poster tokoh anime loli.

"Kak Cacuke, itu ciapa cih?"tanya Sai dengan logat balita khas 3 tahun sembari menunjuk salah satu tokoh anime perempuan berambut pirang diikat kuda.

"Oh itu, Yamanaka Ino,"jawab Sasuke singkat lalu melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, main PSP.

"Waa ... cantik, nanti dia bakal jadi istliku, pasti!"(Waa ... cantik, nanti dia bakal jadi istriku, pasti!)ucap Sai penuh semangat membara, Sasuke hanya mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan & pemikiran bocah masa kini.

"Hn, terserah,"

**The End **

Bacot Area ...

Maafkan daku yang membuat fanfic gaje ini TTOTT #saya hanya kurang kerjaan, maka jadilah fanfic gaje ini #

_**Review, please?**_


End file.
